


Ridealong

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, spoilers for Midnighter and Apollo series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce knows there is not much Dick wouldn't do for his friends, still considering the destination some hesitation would have been nice. Besides, he is the one that has to sit and wait for Dick to get back.





	

Bruce had been on patrol he had not meant to interfere, he had not meant to spy just that when he had gotten word of the disturbance the only thing he could have thought about was investigating. He had not meant to linger when he had figured the source of the disturbance.

On the edges of Gotham, along the path of Nightwing’s patrol. Bruce had no business being there. He should not have left Robin and Duke by themselves either on patrol but he knew they were fine for a few minutes and he had thought he had been going to danger.

He had not expected to walk in on a spat instead. He knew of the other man’s existence, his assistance he been greatly appreciated and while he had not met Midnighter personaly. Through Dick they had a connection of sorts.

Dick went from cursing Midnighter to hell and back to complimenting him and laughing at a mere mention of his name. Midnighter never ignored his calls and Dick did the same although a bit reluctantly from time to time.

Still Bruce did not want to be intruding on the disagreement the two were having. Bruce thought he intruded enough as it was and he was trying to give him space. It was good that Dick was willing to take his money no questions. It had been a long hard road for that to happen and Bruce still did not believe it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You can’t just say that sort of thing and then leave!” Dick raged, he was two steps into Midnighter’s personal space. Close that he would be on the defensive if Midnighter was to do anything.

“Kid I just came to tell you so you don’t freak when you come by or call and I’m gone. It’s a heads up.”

“You can’t just.” Dick groaned and grabbed his hair. “You can’t just come here, to Gotham where you swore you were going to keep out of because ‘two guys in black in one place? Grayson you’ll be confused in seconds and won’t know who to take orders from’” Dick mocked. “You can’t come here, tell me Apollo’s dead and you’re going to get him back. Get him back by going to hell and expect me to say okay bro.”

“Dick…”

“No no don’t Dick me. Fuck you. I was there too in that hotel too. I know who Apollo is and I know exactly what he means to you.” Dick turned away angrily. “I know what Andrew means to you! You can’t just turn up the world on your shoulders tell me he’s dead and expect me to sit on my ass.” Dick whirled back to Midnighter. “And expect me to sit on my ass twiddling my thumbs and wait for you to come back as you go to…. Goddamn it. Hell. You’re going to hell Midnighter how did you expect me to take it?”

“You’ve gone through some stuff recently. I expected I pop in, tell you what I’m doing then go and do what I have to do.”

“You’re going to hell! How many people come back from hell?”

“People come back from death. Your little Robin and his father are the perfect examples.”

“That’s death not hell and I’d still be yelling at you if it were just death because you honestly think you’re going to do this alone.”

Midnighter’s body language changed, signalling confusion. “You’re coming?”

“Of course I’m coming! You stupid ass. After everything, after the hell you dragged us through, the hell we went through together did you honesty fucking think I was going to let you go to hell alone? You’re going to rescue the guy you love. You ass, of course I’m going with you.”

“You’re out of the spy business.”

“We’re still friends Midnighter, you got me drunk, we sobbed about our love lives. You helped me and my brothers. You summon me for asshole missions. You give no warning before you send us through the door. You’re a pain sometimes but I wouldn’t let you go alone. Now, be a good boy and let me stock up.”

“You’re actually serious.” Midnighter sounded delighted. “We’ll be dealing with demons, devils and who knows what else. Hero antics aren’t for there Dick. It’s hell.”

“I know. That’s why I’m going.” Dick snapped, Bruce sighed, he wished he had left earlier.

X

“The flirtatious relationship continues.” Bruce got back from patrol in time to see Damian and Duke had cornered Dick.

“Ha ha Damian, very funny.” Dick ruffled Damian’s hair. “Please keep an eye on him and ignore his sharp tongue Duke.”

“Pretty sure this is Damian being nice.” Duke shrugged. “I read the file on Midnighter. Is this wise?”

“He’s an ally.”

“Your ally. You couldn’t stop flirting.”

“Needling Damian, teasing if you have to. Last thing I need is you getting ideas when we’re going to rescue the guy’s boyfriend.” Dick made a face. “The literal other half to him. The sun god, Apollo and Midnighter. The ultimate team.”

“A little fanboyish there.” Duke muttered.

“Look I’m going to hell for a while. I can’t believe I actually said that. But at least with me along it won’t be a goddamn suicide mission. I’d ask if you’d want something but I know Damian so Duke… want a rock or something?”

“Just hurry back.” Duke threw up his hands. “Better you than me. Thought hell was a one way trip but in this place we defy logic.”

X

“You’re paying back Midnighter for his assistance. That’s good.” Bruce nodded. Dick eyed him and he continued. “After everything he’s done for you and us, it is good you’re returning the favour. I don’t agree with his methods but his help has always been appreciated.”

“Bruce he’s my friend.” Dick rolled his eyes. “I’m doing what you would do for Clark. And it’s hard to stand on ceremony when you’ve seen the other person naked.” He made a face. “Fought with them naked too.” Bruce blinked as he processed that. “He’s my friend and I know what this mission means to him. He’s headstrong, stubborn. Thinks he knows what is right, can’t give up control, needs control everything and everyone.” He grinned. “Like someone else I know but he’s accepting my help and he’s telling what is going on.” Dick winked at him. “You could learn from his Bruce.”

“Be careful.”

“Aw don’t worry about me.” Dick made a face. “I’m just… going to hell. God, don’t let Jason find out please.”

X

The first few days were difficult. Bruce went on patrol, he kept an eye on the others and then he waited. For a sign, for something, he contemplated asking someone for help, for assistance but Dick had not asked for any and the enemy territory was literally hell.

There was nothing to do but to wait, if Dick’s motorcycle jacket found its way into the drawer by his bedside then it would be just between himself and Alfred.

Outwardly nothing changed, inwardly he worried.

X

A cup of coffee as the sun rose. Bruce stood by his window and cursed in his head as yet another day passed with no word. His senses made him look up and from the particular tingle he had expected it to be Clark poking his nose where it did not belong.

It was not. It was still a man, someone gifted with flight but his hair was golden, his body bigger than Clark’s his uniform white and gold not blue and red. Clark would never wear something that tight, the man in the stranger’s arms however, he would.

“Good morning.” The man smiled when Bruce opened the window. “Midnighter told me to bring him back here.” Dick was lightly jostled in the man’s arms. “I’m Apollo.”

“I’m pleased to see your rescue went well.” Bruce leaned forward lightly gesturing for Dick to be returned to him. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He should be fine now but getting out was rather chaotic.” Apollo made a face. “We blew the first portal and had to find another way home. When he wakes back up can you tell him something for me?”

Bruce lightly brushed away some of Dick’s hair from his damp forehead before he looked back to Apollo. “What.”

“Tell him that for a first meeting I enjoyed it.” Apollo shrugged. “I had expected a dinner and Midnighter bringing him over, I heard so much about him. I wanted to meet him like a civilized person not a mission but… considering the circumstances, I’m glad that I got to meet Midnighter’s friend being his friend.”

“I see. I’m also relieved that you are back among the living.” Apollo flashed him a smile but Bruce did not watch the man leave, instead he carried Dick from the room calling Alfred along the way.

X

“Dick.” Bruce cut off Dick’s onesided rant about how awesome Apollo was and how he could not believe Midnighter put off introducing him until they were in hell and all the terrible jokes Midnighter said the moment they set foot there. “Can I ask you something?”

Dick glanced back at him before he shrugged his shirt off, flinging it to the other side of the room where Alfred would definitely have a problem with if it still remained in the morning. “Sure thing B. actually you’ve been rather quiet about this whole thing.” The bed sank lightly with the small feeling of Dick’s weight as he kneeled on the bed. “Something bothering you?”

“I was just wondering.” Bruce said softly as Dick inched up until he could snuggle to his side. “When… when I lost my memories.” Dick tensed slightly. “We never talked about it but when you were on your own, did you ever?”

“Damn Bruce.” Dick muttered. “Mood killer.” He huffed and wiggled away a bit before he lay flat on his back. “It was really hard, coming home realizing you didn’t remember me, anything, us. You weren’t the Batman. You weren’t the Bruce I had fallen in love with but you were a Bruce I could love, just not one I could keep. It was difficult and I would have taken it harder if there hadn’t been so much going on at the time.”

Bruce sighed. “I see.”

“Bruce, you didn’t remember us and keeping you alive dealing with the mess that was the new Robins, Mother, Spyral, keeping you alive…and also keeping your oblivious ass alive.” Bruce rolled his eyes. “I didn’t really feel anyway except disappointed. There was no time to feel upset or betrayed because it was you but an entirely different Bruce that with time I could have loved as much as I loved you. If this is about the whole… adopting kids… and…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know but since it isn’t about that, is it about Midnighter? Bruce, he was good support, I’m not saying for a while there was no intent behind the flirting but he always had Apollo thinking about and most the time he was dating somebody.” Dick laughed. “Then he wasn’t but you had your memories back and… I guess Apollo came back. We’re just friends. That is how I want us to be.” Dick turned over. “Were you jealous?

A little. “No.” Bruce huffed before he leaned over Dick to press his lips against his, the tension in his body eased right away.


End file.
